As a vertical circulating conveyor that moves transport vehicles capable of loading articles along a vertical circulating path composed of a linear conveyance path part and a linear return path part positioned below the conveyance path part, a lowering path part that connects a downstream end portion of the conveyance path part and an upstream end portion of the return path part, and a raising path part that connects a downstream end portion of the return path part and an upstream end portion of the conveyance path part, and perform a work on the articles at the conveyance path part, there is a lift device that raises and lowers a table to move the transport vehicles at the lowering path part and the raising path part (hereinafter, called “table raising and lowering lift device”) (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).